1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for an electric vehicle, including a one-way clutch capable of being brought into an engaged state to establish a starting shift stage in a power transmitting path between an input shaft and an output shaft in order to transmit a driving force from a reversible electric motor through a preselected shift stage established in the power transmitting path, and a shifting clutch capable of being brought into an engaged state to establish a shift stage other than the starting shift stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a transmission for an electric vehicle is already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6415/73. In the above known transmission for the electric vehicle, a first shift stage at the starting of the vehicle is established by the one-way clutch without use of the shifting clutch and hence, it is not necessary to continue the driving of a hydraulic pump during stoppage of the vehicle in order to bring the shifting clutch into the engaged state.
However, for example, when a vehicle including the above known transmission for the electric vehicle is towed backwardly, the one-way clutch is brought into the engaged state, causing the rotation of a driven wheel to be transmitted reversely to the electric motor, as described in the description of the preferred embodiment. If the electric motor is forcibly driven from the outside in this manner, there is a possibility that the electric motor itself is damaged, or the electric motor functions as a dynamo to adversely affect the electric equipment.